I Know Who You Are and I Saw What You Did
by WoofBlackHayate
Summary: Beast Boy introduces Starfire to the wonderful world of prank calling. But what will happen to the titans when the receipient is a serial killer who takes their call seriously? RobStar RaeBB
1. Homework and Prank Calling

I Know Who You Are and I Saw What You Did

By Black Hayate

YAY! Another horror story! We are very excited…right? Oh well. Anyways, I remember hearing about this movie from my mom, so I decided to make a fanfiction about it! If you are very similar to my friend Star (aka Kaila), which means you like Starfire a lot, support Rob/Star and Rae/BB, and are a somewhat fan of the "damsel in distress" style (well, this isn't necessary, but it helps), you will really like this story! …and you had probably lost sight of the actual question by that point…ANYWAY! Here we go!

It was a regular Friday evening for the titans; getting home from school, doing their homework, and maybe playing a few hours of videogames.

The titans sat around their kitchen table, quietly thinking. It was so quiet that you could hear the pencils on the paper (which was very unusual). Robin sat on one end of the table-couch. Next to him was Starfire, then Raven, then Beast Boy, and then Cyborg.

"Guys, how do you do number 15?" Robin asked, looking up from his math homework to ask his teammates for help. The rest of the titans were all doing their math homework too (they did the same homework assignments at the same time).

"Dude, that's easy!" Beast Boy replied, putting his pencil down and grabbing Robin's paper. "You just—um…never mind," he said sheepishly, handing the paper back to Robin.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but you're in Algebra II still. This is Calculus homework," Robin said.

"Yeah, don't get ahead of yourself," Raven muttered. Beast Boy pouted.

"Give it to me, Robin, I'll help," Cyborg said. Robin got up and walked over to the half robot. Cyborg glanced at it and pointed out what Robin needed to do while Beast Boy watched in utter perplexity.

"Great, Cy! Thanks," Robin thanked the half robot, sitting back down.

"How do you _do_ that!" Beast Boy wailed.

"Simple, you just—"

"NO! You'll confuse me even more!"

"Raven, how do you solve the problem of number 15?" Starfire asked, oblivious to the previous conversation.

"Ask Robin, he just got help," Raven replied, not looking up. Starfire scooted over closer to Robin and asked him the same question.

"Robin, how do you solve the problem of number 15?"

Robin looked at her paper and began to write on it. When he was done, he handed Starfire her paper with a small smile.

"Oh! I understand now! Thank you, Robin!" Starfire giggled, returning to her seat.

"No problem Star."

Beast Boy snickered. Robin jerked his head around to glare at him.

"Don't you have to finish your homework, Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Sadly, Beast Boy didn't get the message.

"I finished."

"That's great. Why don't you order us dinner, then?"

"OK then!" Beast Boy said, turning into a squirrel to run under the table and past Cyborg to get to the phone.

"Oh, no you don't you little green elf!" Cyborg called, slamming down his pencil (almost breaking it in half) and running after him.

While the two boys wheezed and tugged in their fight over the phone, the other three titans continued to do their schoolwork.

"Done!" Robin suddenly said, putting his pencil down hard with a sense of completion.

"I am also done!" Starfire announced, placing her pencil down carefully and putting her math sheet away.

"Ditto," Raven commented, putting her things away also.

"Wow, I can't believe we finished all of our assignments in three hours," Robin remarked, looking at the clock. In a few moments, the said clock came crashing down on Beast Boy's head.

"OW!"

Cyborg took this opportunity to grab the phone and dial the number of the Jump City Pizza place. Beast Boy was still conked out on the floor.

"Hello, Jump City Pizza," drawled a bored voice on the other end.

"Hi, I'd like to order three large pepperoni pizzas with black olives and extra cheese," Cyborg said quickly, watching the changeling carefully.

"Anything else?"

At this point, a small green hand yanked the phone away from Cyborg. "Yeah, get another large vegetarian pizza and deliver it to Titans Tower."

"Your order will be there in about fifteen minutes. Good-bye."

"Well, at least we won't have to listen to them argue," Robin commented with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!"

"WHAT, YOU WEREN'T GONNA ORDER ME A VEGGY PIZZA!"

"LIKE I ACTUALLY EAT THAT TOFU CRAP!"

"WHY, YOU…!"

"Oh dear," Raven mumbled.

"I'll go start up the Game Cube…" Robin sighed, the optimism disappearing completely.

While Robin plugged in the game controllers and inserted a video game, Starfire attempted to console her feuding friends. She had gone so far as to hold them apart with her alien strength.

"Please, friends, you must not fight! The pizza will be here shortly and…" But she was barely audible above the yelling titans' voices and was soon thrust backwards as the two broke out of her grasp and lunged at each other. They were two inches away when they both stopped in mid-air, their bodies and mouths encased in black energy.

"That's _ENOUGH_!" Raven commanded in a stern voice. It wasn't a yell, but it had a sufficient amount of command to make the boys gulp. Even Robin was a bit afraid.

"Mmmph!" Beast Boy tried to say, but the black energy stopped him. Raven gave him a warning look and released him. Then she turned to Cyborg.

"Well?"

Cyborg remained silent.

"I guess I'll just have to leave you up there, then…"

Raven pretended to turn around and leave, but the squirming and muffled noises that came from Cyborg convinced her to let him go.

"So…how long until the pizza gets here?" Robin asked. No sooner had he finished saying the last word when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire yelled at the same time. Raven stopped the boys with her powers again.

"_Starfire_ will get it."

"Thank you, Raven." Starfire thanked the Goth, and went through the doors.

"Whew…we nearly had another fight there," Robin remarked, taking his place at the table. Raven also sat down at the table where she had just been 20 minutes before, and Cyborg and Beast Boy followed suit.

A minute later, Starfire came back through the doors…or rather, four gigantic pizza boxes with feet entered. Despite her lack of sight, she managed to get to the table without injuring herself or the pizzas.

"Here are the pizzas, friends! Enjoy!" she said, ooching around Robin so she could sit down.

Beast Boy took the top box and opened it, while Cyborg took the next. They both looked at their box's contents and muttered, "Ugh…" while they quickly switched boxes. Starfire giggled and Robin laughed while he opened the next box and took out two slices for him and Starfire. Raven reached for the last box and took out her own slice.

An hour later, all the pizza boxes lay empty on the table.

"Can't…eat…any…more…pizza…" Beast Boy groaned. Raven rolled her eyes.

"We should get to bed, you know," Robin commented, eyeing the clock on the floor (no one had bothered to put it back and, surprisingly, it was still ticking). It read 7:30 PM.

"C'mon, man, it's still early!" Cyborg complained. "Plus, tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Yeah, I suppose," Robin replied.

"I challenge you to a game of Super Smash Brothers Melee, Robin!"

"You're on!"

"I think I'll sit this one out," Raven said. On rare occasions, she played this game, if she felt like teaching them a lesson. "I'm going to go meditate for a while…"

"I'm going to my room," Beast Boy announced. He had a master plan to have fun with his evening. Starfire watched him curiously as he left the room. (A/N: No, not Star/BB, you sickos!)

Beast Boy entered his cluttered room and kicked his clothes out of the way, clearing a path to his desk. His computer was dusty, probably outmoded, he thought (he hadn't updated the software since he got it…speaking of which, what _was_ software?). His lamp was scorching hot from it being on so long. Beast Boy sat down on his creaky old chair and shoved papers and other objects out of the way.

"Aha!" he cried, spotting the phone cord. He moved the rest of his crap (or at least that's what Raven called it) out of the way and picked up the phone. He dialed a random number and waited for an answer.

"Hi, this is Kaila," a girl's voice replied. (A/N: Yes, K, I mean you!)

"Hello, this the National Chinese Tourist Office. We call for delivering brochures," Beast Boy said in what seemed to him like a "Chinese accent."

"Uh…excuse me? I don't think we called for brochures," Kaila said.

"We get call from this number," Beast Boy continued, putting his feet up on the desk.

"WE DIDN'T CALL AND THAT'S FINAL, YOU WEIRDO!" yelled the girl from the other end, followed by a loud click.

"OK…that was a dud," Beast Boy said, listening to the dial tone. He placed the receiver in his lap and was about to call another number when his door opened. "WHA…! Oh, Starfire!" Beast Boy sighed in relief as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Forgive me, but I was just wondering what you were doing," Starfire said.

"Oh, well, I was prank calling," Beast Boy replied, placing his up-ended chair in its proper position.

"Please, tell me. What is this 'prank calling' you speak of?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well, it's when you call a random number and say funny stuff to annoy people," Beast Boy explained.

"You call numbers that you do not know?" Starfire asked, still unsure of the whole purpose.

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you."

Beast Boy switched the phone to speakerphone and dialed another number.

"Hello?" another girl's voice answered. Beast Boy decided to do the same joke to show Starfire.

"This is the National Chinese Tourist Office, who I ask is speaking?"

Starfire watched in fascination.

"Um…Claire…"

"Ah, Claire. Well, we send you brochures of China—"

Before he could continue, the girl began to speak rapidly in Chinese. Beast Boy's eyes bugged and he quickly hung up. Then he turned to Starfire.

"Well, that one didn't go so well, but you get the idea," he said, shrugging.

Starfire giggled. "May I try?"

"Uh…sure?" Beast Boy answered, a bit taken aback. Starfire squealed in delight and began to push buttons on the phone. She waited patiently while the phone rang.

"I suggest you start with the basics…" Beast Boy said, and quickly whispered to her. Starfire nodded her agreement.

"Hello?" a young man's voice answered this time. He sounded about 20 or so.

"I know who you are and I saw what you did," Starfire recited, in an extremely convincing voice. Beast Boy gave her a thumbs-up, as they were still on speakerphone.

There was a silence on the other end. Then the same voice spoke to them in a much more sinister manner. "You what!"

"You heard her!" Beast Boy said jokingly.

"All right, you kids, I don't know how you know me, but here's the deal…" the voice hissed. Starfire's grin began to fade. "You don't tell anyone about this, or I'll come and do the same to you! Just remember the look on that girl's face during her last moments! I will find you, mark my words! And if you _do_ tell anyone, they'll be on my list, too!"

Starfire gasped. Beast Boy was a shaken, but he didn't say anything. He only reached for the receiver and ended the phone call. Starfire looked at him fearfully and whispered, "That man…is he going to kill us?"

Cliffy! I will have the second chapter up very soon! Cross my heart, hope to die!


	2. Shattered Windows and Indirect Strikes

…I think I died (kidding!). I got it up soon enough, didn't I? I should hope so. Just as a warning, this chapter isn't very funny. It is very emotional, extremely dramatic, and (hopefully) full of new developments. Reviews:

Yunie/Hawkeye: THAT WAS HILARIOUS YUNIE! It has a whole bunch of little inside jokes!

Coolcatjas: HA HA! Well, yeah, that's kinda the whole point of the story: how one little mistake can throw you into a whole ugly mess. Thank you so much, I appreciate that you took the time to read it.

TheLegendofZelda: Whoa, Chibi! I need time to write these things! Sheesh. Anyway, thanx for reading, even though my stories can be stupid at times….;

Neko Starfire: Thank you!

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK1: Thanx for your comments…and yah, I only write Star/Rob and Rae/BB. I HATE ANYTHING ELSE, ESPECIALLY ROB/RAE! BLECH! XP …Anyway, thanx!

Someone: Hahahahaha! Thanx!

Linkinparkh2over: OH NO! I'M VERY AFRAID! …kidding, K! But that was some hilarious crap there! Anyway, yes, I did email you, and YOU BETTER BE HOME THIS WEEKEND! I KNOW _I_ WILL! PLUS, WE CAN WATCH TEEN TITANS, SO BE HOME OR ELSE! …OK, well, thanx anyway, K!

Ravenfairie: Thank you!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_**: OK, I'm gonna need a little help spreading the word, 'cause this is a long and a not well known title. So tell other people about it if you really find it interesting! (I need a little help planning out the attacks and stuff…) Oh, and I might be making pictures and you can email me if you want a copy. Anyways, enjoy the fic!

"That man…is he going to kill us?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy half-agreed with her, but the other half told him that it was just a joke.

"Star, I think that he was just kidding around. Probably our jokes ticked him off," Beast Boy answered reassuringly.

"But, if he was, what could he have meant by—"

"What _are_ you two doing in here?" a voice from the doorway made both titans jump.

"Raven!"

A disgruntled Raven entered the room and surveyed the mess that was Beast Boy's room. She carefully walked along the clear path that Beast Boy had made before.

"I heard you all the way down the hallway. It's impossible to meditate with you yelling up a storm."

Beast Boy gulped. That hadn't been him yelling. Inside, he thought, _"Dang, Raven has such sharp hearing!"_ Out loud, he said, "Yeah, um…sorry about that."

"Just keep it down, will you? And Starfire, Robin was looking for you." Starfire snapped to attention. "He took the liberty of interrupting me in meditation to ask."

"Oh! Of course!" Starfire responded, a little distracted. She slowly walked to the door and opened it, making a left down the hallway.

There were a few moments of silence between the remaining titans. Then Beast Boy broke it. "So…"

"'So,' what?" Raven asked.

"So…how was your meditation?" Beast Boy finished.

"Well, it was full of interruptions and very short. Why do you ask?" the Goth replied, wondering where in the world this was going.

"Oh."

More silence.

"…Did you really hear us yelling all the way down there?"

"Yeah…what was going on?"

Beast Boy was about to tell her when he remembered the warning. He closed his mouth and thought of an excuse.

"Uh…I was…yelling at my…Game Boy! Yeah, that's it!" Beast Boy said suddenly. (A/N: Yes, BB does have a Game Boy Advance. It's friggin on the game Calling All Titans! I swear!)

"…Your Game Boy?"

"Yeah!"

Raven knew this was a lie. She could tell by the way he had suddenly brightened when he had thought it up.

"Are you _sure_ that was it?"

"Yes."

"Then what was Starfire doing in here?"

"I was…teaching her how to play!" came the overly happy response.

"Uh-huh…" were Raven's last words before she left. Beast Boy sighed in relief. He didn't want anyone else getting caught up in this…especially Raven. He just hoped that she hadn't read his mind…

Starfire trudged down the hallway, deep in thought about the previous events. She really believed that it hadn't been a joke and that she and Beast Boy were in danger. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"Star!"

She just knew it…

"Starfire!"

"Oh! Robin!" Starfire quickly came to her senses as the Boy Wonder ran up to walk alongside her. He gazed at her a long time, frowning.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is wonderful! Beast Boy was teaching me the 'pranks,'" she replied, feigning cheerfulness. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Please, Robin, do not ask anymore."

Robin shrugged a little reluctantly. "If you say so…"

Starfire wanted so desperately to tell him everything that had happened. She felt terrible for lying to her best friend. Every part of her screamed out to tell him, but she held her tongue. She knew that it would put him in danger, too, and she couldn't bare that.

Meanwhile, Raven sat on her bed, reading her latest book (Wish You Were Here, by Rita Mae Brown, a real book!). She sat in complete silence, but her eyes weren't really scanning the words. She kept thinking back to her conversation with Beast Boy. She had tried to read his mind, but his false excuses blocked her. He had said so himself, nothing was wrong, and his explanation was believable, but…she just had a bad feeling about it.

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

A high-pitched shriek erupted from the living room. Raven threw down her book, phased through the floor and was there in a flash. Looking around the room, she saw a shattered window and a traumatized Starfire sobbing into Robin's cape. Two seconds later, Beast Boy and Cyborg burst through the doors.

"What happened!" Cyborg asked.

"Careful, there's glass on the floor," Raven warned. She levitated over to the two titans in the middle of it. When she was sure they were not hurt, she asked Robin what had happened.

"We were just standing here, talking, and then I saw this figure out by the window," Robin explained, "so I told Starfire to duck and then the window shattered. They started to come in, but then they stopped and disappeared. Then you guys showed up."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. They were in the shadows, so I couldn't see them, but it looked like a guy around his twenties."

A sudden realization came to Beast Boy. It had probably been the same person that they had prank called over the phone. This was serious. It wasn't a game anymore. Everyone they were associated with could be in danger. He was more determined than ever to keep it a secret.

"I'll walk you to your room…" Robin offered Starfire. She nodded her head and they slowly exited.

Cyborg walked over to a small piece of glass and picked it up. He inspected it closely.

"I wonder why that guy is after us?"

"We won't know for sure until he shows up again," Raven remarked.

"If he does…"

"I hate to admit it, but I have a feeling that he will."

The two titans looked behind them to find that they were alone. Beast Boy had long since left. (A/N: Ugh, must I tell you _again_ that there is NO Rob/Rae—ew!—Rae/Cy _or_ BB/Star! Sheesh…)

Back in his room, Beast Boy had disconnected his phone cord. He was lying on his bunk bed, thinking. Almost impossible, yes, but he was thinking. He didn't know whether to tell the rest of the team or not. He knew it would get them all in trouble, now that the guy had actually found them. He pulled a feather out of his pillow. He had figured out a while ago that Starfire wouldn't tell them, either. He yawned and stretched.

"_Maybe I'll be able to figure out something tomorrow…"_ he thought, rolling over. It was still only 9:00, but late enough to go to bed. He slowly closed his eyes as everything faded into the darkness.

It felt like he had barely drifted off when Beast Boy heard the noise. His eyes jerked open, but he lay completely still, listening. There was a "swoosh" and his bedroom door opened. A figure stood there, but he couldn't quite see who it was. Slowly, they made their way over to his bedside. With every step Beast Boy could vaguely make out their features. When they finally stood right beside him, he was shocked.

"Raven!"

No, it couldn't be Raven. This one had black eyes. There was a whole different demeanor about her. But it had to be! It looked exactly like her.

"What're you doing here?"

"Don't move," she said, extending her hand, which was glowing with black energy. But it didn't sound like the Raven he knew. She seemed much more…evil. Worse than Trigon, even.

Beast Boy tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't move. He struggled and squirmed, he even tried to transform, but he couldn't. He looked down (or at least tried) and saw the same black energy wrapped around his body.

"Why, Raven?"

"Oh, it's not her doing it," another voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows, yet hidden in darkness. The top half of his face was concealed, but Beast Boy could still see his evil smirk.

"Who are you!"

"That's none of your business," was the response. Raven closed her hand into a fist and Beast Boy choked, feeling the air escape him.

"What…do…you…want…from…me?" Beast Boy wheezed.

"I don't want anything from you," the man said. Beast Boy was startled to hear Raven echo whatever he said in that same ruthless voice. "I merely want you and your alien friend to forget all that happened a few hours ago."

"Then…why…use…her?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper, referring to Raven.

"Because otherwise, you wouldn't listen to me," the man and Raven answered.

"You…shouldn't…have…gotten…her…involved…"

"Or you'd do what? Kill me?" the man asked. He laughed and was echoed by Raven. Beast Boy felt chills from hearing her laugh like that.

"Raven…please…stop!" he gasped. Raven tightened her grip even more on him. He grit his teeth in pain.

"It won't do any good. Your voice won't reach her," the man taunted. Beads of sweat dripped down the changeling's face. "Hmm…it seems like it will take quite a while to kill you this way…" the man commented in a bored tone. He smirked again. Beast Boy watched as Raven pulled out a gun with her spare hand and pointed it at his heart. He gulped.

"You can just go ahead and say good-bye to your friend now."

He began to laugh again, but this time, Raven didn't echo him. Beast Boy watched anxiously as her eyes reverted back to normal, yet she didn't do anything to object to the control the man had over her. Her eyes filled up with tears when she realized her predicament, but she merely hung her head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy…" as she pulled the trigger.

WOW! Most dramatic thing I have _ever_ written! And all you guys are here to witness it! Thank you! Major Rae/BB here, don'tcha think? So…yeah. I originally had written a major spoiler here because I am an IDIOT! but I took it out. Review puhleze!


	3. BANG!

Heh heh…this was originally going to be part of the previous chapter, but I decided against it. Yes, cliffies are evil, I agree with you all, but not when you're the one writing them! MWA HA HA! …OK, fine, no more cliffies. By the way, I'm sorry for giving it away…but it was to reassure some people, namely, linkinparkh2over and Ravenfairie (no offense, you are two of my fav people for sticking around! Thanks!)

Linkinparkh2over: HAHAHAHAHA! OMG! Thanx, K!

JapaneseAnime16: Thanx, here is your update!

Zinthos: Well, here you go!

Ravenfairie: Yeah, I remember reading something somewhere that sounded like this, too. Maybe it was a TT episode? Anyway, thanx!

Stikaiya: Thank you! You made my day! And here is your update! I know, Black Hayate is _adorable_!

Star/rob bb/rae 4 eva: Thanx! Here's the update! Tell me how you like "The Nightmare!"

Yunie/Hawkeye: HAHAHAHA! Funny! And sorry for giving it away, Yunie. I think I may not keep the thing about it not being real…hehehe

Rose: Good to hear from you again! Thank you! But I might change the deaths thing…I dunno…. Too…many…options…!

BlackDove: You are seriously the best reviewer ever…you made me feel happy all day! Thank you!

Coolcatjas: I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! IT WAS TO REASSURE PEOPLE! But, like I said before, that may change…heh heh.

Fairlygodmother440: No _duh_ they don't go to school! **cries** You are my first criticizer! I will never forgive you! WAH! IT'S MY FIC! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!

CRiTiC123: Thank you very much!

Ldy-FloR: Ha ha!

SushiChica: Oh, that's fine! I know how the whole "Go to bed or I'll take away !" thing works (you fill in the blank…for me, it would be Game Boy). Speaking of which I don't get it back 'til summer…Anyways, thank you for your comments!

TheLegendofZelda: Ha ha! Chibi, how much sleep did you get? …Well, make sure you get more. Thanx anyways, though!

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1: Oh, uh, it was nothing! Just decided to check out your stories, but then I had to go to bed, so I put you on my favs so I wouldn't forget to read your stuffs! And thanx for helping me spread the word!

I absolutely LOVE you guys for reviewing! Oh, yes…I believe I might change the thing about character deaths…stick around to find out and make **_NO ASSUMPTIONS!_** More drama coming up! This chapter includes a flashback! Please forgive me! OK, here we go!

_It felt like he had barely drifted off when Beast Boy heard the noise. His eyes jerked open, but he lay completely still, listening. There was a "swoosh" and his bedroom door opened. A figure stood there, but he couldn't quite see who it was. Slowly, they made their way over to his bedside. With every step Beast Boy could vaguely make out their features. When they finally stood right beside him, he was shocked._

"_Raven!"_

_No, it couldn't be Raven. This one had black eyes. There was a whole different demeanor about her. But it had to be! It looked exactly like her._

"_What're you doing here?"_

"_Don't move," she said, extending her hand, which was glowing with black energy. But it didn't sound like the Raven he knew. She seemed much more…evil. Worse than Trigon, even._

_Beast Boy tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't move. He struggled and squirmed, he even tried to transform, but he couldn't. He looked down (or at least tried) and saw the same black energy wrapped around his body._

"_Why, Raven?"_

"_Oh, it's not her doing it," another voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows, yet hidden in darkness. The top half of his face was concealed, but Beast Boy could still see his evil smirk._

"_Who are you!"_

"_That's none of your business," was the response. Raven closed her hand into a fist and Beast Boy choked, feeling the air escape him._

"_What…do…you…want…from…me?" Beast Boy wheezed._

"_I don't want anything from you," the man said. Beast Boy was startled to hear Raven echo whatever he said in that same ruthless voice. "I merely want you and your alien friend to forget all that happened a few hours ago."_

"_Then…why…use…her?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper, referring to Raven._

"_Because otherwise, you wouldn't listen to me," the man and Raven answered._

_"You…shouldn't…have…gotten…her…involved…"_

_"Or you'd do what? Kill me?" the man asked. He laughed and was echoed by Raven. Beast Boy felt chills from hearing her laugh like that._

_"Raven…please…stop!" he gasped. Raven tightened her grip even more on him. He grit his teeth in pain._

_"It won't do any good. Your voice won't reach her," the man taunted. Beads of sweat dripped down the changeling's face. "Hmm…it seems like it will take quite a while to kill you this way…" the man commented in a bored tone. He smirked again. Beast Boy watched as Raven pulled out a gun with her spare hand and pointed it at his heart. He gulped._

_"You can just go ahead and say good-bye to your friend now."_

_He began to laugh again, but this time, Raven didn't echo him. Beast Boy watched anxiously as her eyes reverted back to normal, yet she didn't do anything to object to the control the man had over her. Her eyes filled up with tears when she realized her predicament, but she merely hung her head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy…" as she pulled the trigger._

The world seemed to freeze in that last minute. Raven gripped the device in her hand, tears streaming down her face. Beast Boy watched in horror as she pulled the trigger. The man laughed maniacally in the background…

Raven had shut her eyes when she heard the dreaded "bang!" Now, she opened them. Through her blurry vision, she could see the end of the gun still smoking and a motionless changeling.

"…Beast…Boy…?" There was no response.

Still, the murderer laughed in the background. When he was finished, he said, "Shall we take care of your other friend now, apprentice?" Two white orbs glowed in the dark.

Raven screwed her eyes shut again. She fought against the mind control with every ounce of strength she had, but she couldn't break free. Opening her eyes, they were an emotionless black.

"Excellent. I'm glad you agree."

Raven turned and walked out the door, not even giving Beast Boy's still body a backward glance. The small voice inside that was still herself no longer had control, and it was powerless against the empty shell she was now. Like a caged bird, it watched helplessly as another door was opened, another soul in danger.

Starfire slept fitfully. The prank call was still very fresh in her mind. So when she heard the door opening she leaped out of bed and assumed a fighting stance.

"Oh, Raven, it is you!" she sighed in relief as she saw the Goth enter the room. She did a double take when she saw her eyes. "Are you ill? Do you perhaps have the fever?" Starfire approached her and placed a hand on her forehead. Raven just brushed it away, rather violently, too. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the Tameranian.

"Raven? What is that? I have heard of these things from Robin…do they…is it a…?" Starfire stammered. She gasped and whispered, "A gun…but, why?"

"Because I told her too," the voice said from the shadows. The door shut with a loud "bam!" and Starfire had to light a starbolt to see in the dark. (A/N: Aw, great, it's the well-known murderer guy giving Star another lecture…)

"You!" Starfire gasped again, recognizing the voice from the phone.

"Me."

"But, if you are after me, does that mean that Beast Boy…?"

"Yes, he's gone to the spirit world already. You'll be joining him soon, too."

"But Raven has not done anything wrong!"

"She has a connection to you both. She never had to do anything in the first place."

Starfire looked down at the floor. "I will never let you get away with hurting my friends to get at me!" Her eyes glowed green as she charged past Raven (knocking her to the floor) and towards the man in the shadows. She fired a starbolt, but it harmlessly hit the wall. She looked around, but could not distinguish the location of the laughter.

"You'll never hit me, as long as I am in the shadows!"

That gave Starfire an idea. Heading for the light switch, she made as if to flick it on, but a powerful force sent her reeling backwards. Raven stood with her hand out, glowing with black energy. Starfire knew that she was no longer just up against a fiend, but a friend as well. She did not want to harm Raven, but she knew she had to. Generating a small starbolt, she aimed at Raven while closing her eyes, so that she would not see the pain she was causing her.

"Not a wise decision," came the echoing voice. Starfire opened her eyes to see the Goth pointing the weapon at her and preparing to fire.

"Look out!"

The wind was knocked out of Starfire as something pushed her out of the way while the gun made a resounding bang. On the floor, she looked up to see the face of her rescuer.

"Robin!"

"Glad to see your not hurt, Star," he replied, taking out three birdarangs and tossing them in Raven's direction. She easily dodged and sent a lamp at them. Robin picked up Starfire and jumped out of harm's way.

"So, we have company," the voice said.

"Who…?"

"I will explain later," Starfire said, preparing to fire a starbolt. Now, she just needed to sound out her opponent…

Before she even had time to react, she saw her dresser hurling itself at her. Robin pushed her down and it passed harmlessly overhead, crashing into the opposite wall.

"You find a way to hold her off," Robin told her, indicating Raven, "I'll take care of our more important problem."

Starfire nodded and confidently flew towards Raven. A few more of her possessions were thrown at her, but she kept circling and dodging until she had an opening. Raven began to get tired of throwing things and aimed her gun at her. This was her chance. Starfire swooped down as fast as lightning and grabbed Raven's wrists. As she held them up over her head (which wasn't too difficult, as she had the height advantage), she attempted to talk to the possessed Goth.

"Please, Raven, I am your friend," she hissed out through gritted teeth. "You do not have to listen to him! Come back to our side!"

"…It's no good…"

Starfire started. Raven had her head down, so she couldn't see her eyes, but this sounded like the Raven she knew. The one who had gone to school with her that day. The one she had bonded with.

"Why not, Raven? Your friends are here with you!"

"Not him."

"You mean…Beast Boy?"

"I shot him. He's dead now."

"Maybe he is not dead! Maybe we can…"

"NO!"

Raven looked up again, black eyes boring holes into Starfire's green ones. With renewed strength, she broke out of her grasp and pushed her away. Starfire looked at her fearfully as she approached her…

Robin took out more electric disks and tossed them into the back corner. They exploded, but they had only hit the wall. He was running out of tactics. This guy was hard, but he had to find him. Raven had a gun, and he was worried for Starfire's life. He only had one more trick up his sleeve…talking to the enemy to sound them out.

"So you took control of Raven, huh?" Robin asked, all the while keeping his guard up.

"Yes…I did. She had a mutual relationship with both of my targets," came the response. It echoed around the room, not helping Robin at all.

"Why didn't you choose someone else? Why not one of your so called 'targets?'" Robin asked again.

"It was too difficult. Raven was very easy to manipulate." Robin was starting to track down the voice now, but he didn't want to take any chances. He kept talking.

"Why?"

"Both targets had a firm belief of themselves. Raven was uncertain of who she was. It seems she is very emotionally confused."

Robin was puzzled. Raven? Emotionally confused? It seemed to him like Raven always knew what she was talking about, what she was doing, and everything else. Then again, she _did_ have a pretty traumatic past (which Beast Boy seemed to know a lot about, oddly enough).

"What do you mean?" He was getting extremely close to locating his enemy.

"I mean that she is still afraid of herself and her powers. She is still unsure of who her friends are, who her enemies are, and who her…how shall I put this?" The last part was said with a plentiful amount of sarcasm. "Let's just say that she doesn't know exactly where everyone places in the rank of friendship. Well, maybe she does, but she doesn't like to admit it."

Robin didn't know what the heck he was talking about, but he could tell almost exactly where he was now. His opponent was lowering his guard inch by merest inch, but now Robin had him right where he wanted him.

Robin took out a few more of his high tech disks, but was cut off by the dreaded sound of the gun. That couldn't be good.

"STARFIRE!"

HAHA! Another cliffy! In the next chapter, you will find out if BB is alive or dead, so stick around!


	4. Chapter 4

OK, now you get to find out if Beast Boy is dead or not! Hopefully, I will not or have not lost readers! Btw, people, I need a little help advertising…well, you don't have to, but it would be greatly appreciated. Thanx for your support! (AUGH! Teacher quote XP)

Disclaimer: I SO forgot this in everything else but everyone knows that no one on this site owns Teen Titans. I don't own the song "Hello" by Evanescence, either.

Starfire lay on the ground, clutching her shoulder. Blood poured out from underneath her hand. She looked up at the Goth with pain in her eyes. "But…I thought we were friends…" before her surroundings faded into darkness. (A/N: OK, fine, darker darkness because the lights are already out)

Robin watched in horror as the Tameranian's voice lost its confidence. He was filled with rage. Her own friend shot her! A fellow titan! All hope lost, he abandoned his search for the murderer and began to attack Raven. He threw smoke bombs, birdarangs, and electric disks left and right. He didn't even seem to care that he was attacking another titan. She had killed Starfire, and that was a good enough reason. He didn't even notice the voice yelling at him over all of the explosions.

"Stop! STOP! **_STOP_**!" Robin finally heard the last shout and obeyed. When all of the smoke cleared, Raven was kneeling on the floor, battered, bleeding, and bruised. (A/N: Sorry to ruin the moment, but…alliteration!) She looked at him with her normal eyes and muttered, "What are you, deaf?"

"You…killed…Starfire…" Robin said between breaths.

Raven was silent. Then the tears began to form again. "I didn't do it…"

"YES…YOU…DID!" Robin lost it again and threw an explosive disk at her. She didn't even try to block it and was thrown back even farther from the explosion.

"It was him, I swear," Raven coughed. Robin was about to throw another one when he noticed that Raven was crying. She was actually _crying_. (A/N: FYI, this is not out of character because she cried in spellbound!) "I didn't mean to! I tried to fight it…but it happened anyway! I shot Beast Boy…and now Starfire! I didn't mean it! I didn't…"

Robin lowered his weapon. Then he pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg, could you get in here, please? We need to do some medical tests."

There was a huge yawn on the other end. "OK, Robin…"

Robin looked behind him at the body of the Tameranian, still covered in fresh blood. Picking her up, he walked to the door and turned on the light. It revealed the bedroom in shambles; broken furniture littered the floor, the carpet was bloodstained and burnt in some places, and there were many dents in the walls. But, most importantly, there was no trace of the mysterious enemy Robin had been fighting before. Cursing quietly, he awaited the arrival of the half-robot.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very exhausted Cyborg. He instantly grew serious when he saw Starfire's condition.

"What happened!"

"I'll explain later," Robin said. " Right now, we have to get them to the emergency room."

"You mean you and Starfire?"

"No, I mean her and Rav—where'd she go?" Robin did a double take and looked around the room, seeing no trace of the Goth.

"DAMN!" he and Cyborg cursed, running out of the room, Robin still clutching Starfire's limp body. Cyborg ran ahead of him and rounded a corner.

"Robin! Get over here!"

Robin also rounded the corner to find Raven passed out on the floor. Cyborg lifted her as best he could and noticed the puddle of blood in her place.

"She's lost consciousness from loss of blood," Cyborg told Robin.

"That's odd…" Robin commented. "There was no trail in the hallways."

"She probably phased through the floor to get here. You know she can do that."

"Yeah, but she was too weak to use her powers just a few minutes ago."

Cyborg thought for a moment. "She probably passed out from exhaustion, too."

Robin approached the place where she had been lying. He frowned. "I would've thought that she'd go to the emergency room, but this is in the opposite direction."

Cyborg looked up at the wall. There was a door there. Recognizing it as a bedroom, he quietly read the name.

"Beast Boy."

"She said that she—" Robin began, but the realization gripped him before he could finish his sentence. "Oh, no…"

He burst through the door (but without hurting Starfire) and ran up to Beast Boy's bunk. He saw the changeling with his eyes open wide.

"…He's dead."

Cyborg approached and shifted Raven on his shoulders so he could feel the changeling's pulse. What he said next caused Robin's heart to leap in his throat.

"No, he's not."

Robin started. "What are you waiting for! We have to get all of them to the emergency room, now!"

Cyborg nodded and lifted up Beast Boy in addition to his previous load. (A/N: It was not too difficult, as he can lift a heck of a lot of weight!) Then the two titans dashed down the hallway (Cyborg dropping Beast Boy once or twice) to the emergency room.

"_I'm dead…I'm dead…I'm dead…"_

These thoughts raced through the changeling's head as he fell into a never-ending darkness.

"_No, you are not dead,"_ said another voice. (A/N: I got that from dot.Hack/ Legend of the Twilight)

"_I was shot with a gun…I can't possibly survive…"_

"_Yes, you can, if you try."_

"_It hit me in the heart."_

"_That just proves my point."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That is the place where all of your emotional strength lies…where all the souls precious to you reside…"_

"_That's just a load of bologna!"_

"_Excuse me!"_

"_You sound like my mom!"_

"_OH SHUT UP!"_

"Huh?"

Beast Boy slowly slipped away from the feuding voices, and into a much lighter world. He noticed the feeling coming back to his tired limbs. He opened his heavy eyelids…

"Well?"

Robin paced the room anxiously, watching the activity monitors for Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven.

"Can't you sit down for just two minutes? You're making me nervous," Cyborg told him. He typed more into the keyboard before jerking his head upwards with a start.

"What happened!" Robin asked, running over to him.

"It's Beast Boy, he—!"

"Uhnnnn…"

"Beast Boy!"

In a flash, Robin and Cyborg were standing over the changeling, watching him with wide eyes. He coughed a bit and then stared up at their faces.

"I'm…alive?"

"Yeah! By some miracle," Cyborg told him.

"Raven said that she shot you and we were really worried," Robin added.

"Raven? Where is she? Is she OK?" Beast Boy was suddenly sitting straight up and looking around frantically. After a split second, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and fell back down.

"You shouldn't be getting up yet, so stay in bed," Cyborg commanded.

The changeling ignored him and tried to get up again, but the half-robot held him down.

"Let go of me!"

"Have some common sense, man! You're injured!"

"You were shot in the chest, Beast Boy. Aren't you concerned about your own life?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah, but…"

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other. They knew he wouldn't stop struggling until he knew Raven was all right. The problem was, she wasn't.

"Beast Boy…about Raven…" Cyborg started.

"She was badly injured and she hasn't woken up," Robin finished. No one had to know that he was the one who caused it.

Beast Boy avoided their eyes. He knew what it meant, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

The two titans, knowing how he felt, exited the room to check on Starfire next door, leaving the changeling to his thoughts. (A/N: Her monitor is in that room because they can watch her while they're checking on the other two, but she's in such critical condition that she was put in another room.)

Plunging into the same unknown darkness, Raven lay numbly in endless space. She tried to move, but she felt as if she no longer inhabited her body. She kept thinking the same things.

"_Beast Boy…Starfire…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm dead…I've moved on…I can't go back…I want to apologize…I want them to live…"_

She called out her thoughts to the dark shadows that engulfed her, but they greeted her with a lonely silence. Falling…falling…

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello…_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie_

_Living for you so you can hide…_

_Don't cry…_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday…_

(A/N: I will not end it here, for your sanity and mine, even though I am DYING to stop. Btw, school people, it gets a little dramatic here…just warning you.)

"—_en…"_

"_What?"_ Raven's own voice echoed in her head.

"_Raven."_ The voice sounded distant and vaguely familiar.

"_Someone's calling me."_

"_Raven?"_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_Are you alive?"_

"_I don't know. I was asking you."_

"_Don't leave!"_

"_Am I? I don't want to…"_

"_I stayed! Why can't you?"_

"_But I did! I'm right here!"_

"_Wake up!"_

"_Dammit! Tell me what's going on here! Why can't I answer?"_

Suddenly, she felt a violent shaking. It made her nauseous.

"_Stop! Stop it!"_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_Who are you?"_

…

Beast Boy listened to the faint beeping of the activity monitors. He could not turn around and look at them because it hurt too much. Yet he wanted to see how the other two were doing. Making sure that Robin and Cyborg were nowhere near, he rolled slowly to the edge of the bed and fell with a thump on the floor.

"OW!" he stifled his cry of pain by turning his face into the floor. Sluggishly, he worked his way to a sitting position necessary to see the monitors. He saw two others besides his own (currently inactive because he was not connected) and read the labels. Finding Raven's, he watched the steady rise and fall of the heart meter. Good, she was still alive, but barely. He lowered himself back to the floor and began to inch himself along the ground towards Raven's cot. He knew it would be a bad idea to transform in this state, so he stayed human the whole way there.

After what seemed like hours, he finally pulled his tired body over the edge of the cot. He watched the Goth levitate a few inches off of the mattress. Rise…fall…rise…fall…rise…

Suddenly, she dropped out of the air and landed on the cot heavily. Beast Boy knew that was not a good sign. He leaned his body against the bed so his hands could be free and called to her.

"Raven."

Of course, there was no answer.

"Raven."

Silence. Not so much as a twitch.

"Raven? Are you alive?"

Maybe it was just him, but the beeping of the monitors seemed to be slowing down.

"Don't leave!"

Now it was definitely slowing down.

"_I_ stayed! Why can't you! Wake up! Please!"

He began to shake her as best he could without falling over. The beeping slowed even more.

"Don't leave me!" He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. His vision began to blur. He dreaded the sound that met his ears the next moment and his heart sank.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

"…Raven."


	5. Chapter 5

CRAP! Sorry, wasn't quite finished with the last chapter! I was gonna fix it, but none of you guys seemed to care, so I didn't. Anyways, I will reply to two waves of reviews now that I have screwed up.

Reviews for chapter 3:

Linkinparkh2over: HAHAHA…not intimidated. But funny! And now you know that I did not kill our comic relief. And I talked to SC on AIM and she was busy, but I told her you are a big fan…right SC?

Coolcatjas: WTF? Spanish? Wow…well, I looked through my handy-dandy Spanish-English dictionary and this is what I came up with:

"Poor Raven. She is scared and sad!"

Again, I say: WTF? But don't get me wrong, your review was _EXTREMELY_ funny! (As always)

Yunie/Hawkeye: OMG! The tree again! HAHAHAHA!

StarfireLover: Heh…sorry. Well, here is your update. And what the heck are the gummies for?

Redsoxs: Uh…well, if I had actually got this reply up last chapter, I wouldn't have told you, but now you know that he is alive, but not necessarily well. And thanx for the positive comments!

Ravenfairie: Well, BB is now alive, but we don't know about Starfire, do we…?

Reviews for chapter 4:

Yunie/Hawkeye: Yet again, hilarious!

Ravenfairie: Thanx. Yeah, I don't like killing off people unless it enhances the plot (which it usually doesn't). And about the Ring story…I tried to post the chapter from my computer, but it made it all one single paragraph, so I had to email it to my friend and post it from school. I had to remove it like three times 'cause I tried to fix it, but it didn't work.

TheLegendofZelda: HAHAHAHA! And I'm glad you like it Chibi! And don't eat so much sugar…

BlackDove682: Wow! I feel so special! And what do you mean, favorite demon?

Rose: Heh…can't tell you that. You'll find out. And of course it's not winding down! I just got started!

Linkinparkh2over: Eh…I'm dizzy from all those "awesomes." And as for the second part…shut up. (Kidding! I luv ya too!)

Coolcatjas: You will find out soon…

Rae and BB fan: Thanx! I've never actually taken a crack at horror until now…Anyway, here is your long-awaited update!

SORRY SORRY SORRY and sorry again! Yunie, I know you hate it when Lani or I say it so many times, but make an exception! OK, I will continue where I left off…'cause I kinda wasn't done with that either.

By the way, my friend told me about this HILARIOUS flash animation! It's a spoof of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. You should check it out! And don't worry if your computer is too slow, 'cause if my slow piece of crap of a Mac can download it, then yours can DEFINITELY do it! Here are the URLs:

http/ (first video)

http/ (second video)

Also, they have the "f" word in them, so I suggest you wait until your parents are WAY out of earshot! But watch them, they are FUNNY! NAVI RULZ! Sorry. (ARGH! Yunie, I said it again!)

Dedication: I actually did have someone in mind to dedicate this story to, but I forgot to put this up in the first chapter. This story is dedicated to…LINKINPARKH2OVER! K, I know how much you wanted me to write this, so I dedicate it to you!

"…Raven."

He softly sobbed into the sheets before hearing something that made it jump up again.

"…It's very uncomfortable to sleep on wet sheets, you know."

Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears. Was that Raven's voice? The beeping started up again. He looked up into the frowning face of the Goth and met her cold stare with that of happiness.

"RAVEN!"

"Whoa!"

Before Raven could react, Beast Boy was choking her to death in his injured-state-version of hugging. It was very awkward, because it was still painful for him to move and he had to sort of propel himself with his feet to reach her.

"Uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, right!" Beast Boy attempted to slide off, but the stabbing pain returned. "OW!"

"What's wrong?"

Beast Boy looked up at her from his position on the floor. "Well, remember the shot you fired at me? It sorta still hurts…"

Raven was instantly concerned, but she tried not to show it, lest she blow something up.

"Here. You go back to your cot and I'll heal it."

"But you shouldn't be getting up."

"Well, neither should you, yet you did anyways."

Beast Boy smiled to himself. He _was_ being a bit hypocritical. He pretended to pout. "Oh, fine!"

"Why were you out of bed in the first place?" Raven asked, dragging him by his hands to get back to his cot. (A/N: Psh! Oh, yeah, like I'm gonna make her _CARRY_ him! Sick people…)

"Well, I was worried…"

"So?"

"_So_, I got up to check on you!"

"_Oh, so it was his voice that I heard in my head," _Raven thought. She helped him as best she could to get him back up onto it. She activated her healing powers and began to heal the bullet wound. "You didn't have to put yourself through all that just to check on me, you know," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad you're OK."

Suddenly, Cyborg burst into the room.

"RAVEN'S MONITOR! IS SHE…O…K…?" the half-robot calmed down and his shocked face turned to a puzzled one when he saw the scene in front of him.

Raven and Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "Kinda slow, don't you think?" Raven asked sarcastically. "Had it actually been serious, and if it wasn't for Beast Boy, I would have _died!_"

"Sorry, but Starfire's just in much worse condition, so I had to tend to that," Cyborg replied. Then he grinned. "Robin wouldn't let me leave until I had at least made sure that she would stay alive if I left the room."

"Is she all right?" Raven asked.

Cyborg fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, she's really badly injured. And she suffered from an excessive amount of blood loss."

Raven felt a jab. She was the cause of it.

"And you shouldn't be walking around, either! You have injuries, too, Raven!"

"And I should listen to you because…?"

"Because your injuries haven't completely healed yet. I know that when you are in a trance like that, you heal yourself, but Robin's disks can be pretty long-lasting."

Raven glared at Cyborg.

"Fine, but if your wounds open up again, don't blame me," he said, throwing up his hands in frustration. He left the room.

Beast Boy turned to Raven. "So _Robin_ did this to you?"

"Just forget it," she said, not meeting his eyes. She continued to concentrate on healing him.

Beast Boy wouldn't stand for this. He grabbed her hand and asked her again. "Why did Robin attack you?"

Raven tried to pull her hand away, but Beast Boy had a surprisingly firm grip. "Let go," she commanded.

"No way."

"Now."

"Nope."

"Dammit, Beast Boy!"

"Fine!" He suddenly let go and began to roll off the bed like before.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask Robin."

Raven sweat-dropped. "Are you serious?"

Beast Boy landed with a thud on the floor and began to pull himself to the door. "Of course. What did you think, I was doing it for the love of pain?"

Raven knew that Beast Boy was not the type to just give up when he wanted an answer. He really _was_ serious. She knew that it did cause him a lot of pain to move around and she felt guilty. So when he reached the door, she stopped him.

"All right! I'll tell you if you get back in bed."

"OK…" Beast Boy propelled himself to the cot. When he was settled, Raven sat down on a stool conveniently located next to the cot.

"After you—well—I mean—" Raven stammered. She felt uncomfortable talking about how she had nearly killed two titans.

"After that guy shot me…" Beast Boy offered.

Raven was surprised that he decided to put it this way, when they both knew that she was the culprit.

"Yeah, after that, I lost control again, and he made me attack Starfire. She fought him for a while, and then Robin showed up to help her. Cyborg didn't show, so I guess he was asleep. How, I don't know, but he was."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah?"

"Then Robin said something about Starfire fighting me while he took care of the other guy. She almost succeeded in bringing me to my senses, but that damn guy kept me well under his control. So…"

Beast Boy noticed her discomfort once again. "You don't have to say it. I know."

"Once that happened, Robin lost it. He started attacking me, and then I gained control again. I suppose that the guy left."

There was a silence. Raven did not want to go any farther with the subject, and Beast Boy seemed to know that it shouldn't be pursued.

"But…"

Beast Boy's head jerked up.

"How did you survive?"

"To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea," the changeling replied, grinning.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "You know me. I'm only in Algebra II. How could I plan out to avoid a shot to the heart?"

Raven smiled to herself. He was right. She'd have to leave that alone for now.

"What's the status?" Robin asked impatiently, tapping his foot and watching Cyborg.

"She's still out cold," he answered. Robin glanced at the Tameranian lying on the cot, a breathing aid attached to her. (A/N: WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS CALLED!)

"How long do you think she'll stay this way?"

"No one can estimate the length of a coma, Robin. You should know that," Cyborg replied.

Robin seated himself at the end of the cot and watched Starfire sadly. He felt a rush of emotions. Confusion, pain, hope…he didn't know which to believe. But the easiest to grasp at the moment was _anger_.

"Will she be able to go to school on Monday?" Robin asked again.

"I'm not sure. For all we know, she could be this way forever."

Those words stung the Boy Wonder. More anger and suffering washed over him, and he suddenly got up.

"I'll be back. Make sure she's taken care of," he said, storming out of the room. Cyborg watched him leave and then turned back to the more pressing matters at hand.

"There. That should do it," Raven announced.

Beast Boy sat up. "That feels much better. Thanks, Rae."

"Eh…no problem."

They both jumped when the doors opened with a bang.

"Robin!" the two titans cried.

He didn't seem to acknowledge their greeting, however, and instead marched past the cot and up to Raven.

"Do you know what condition Starfire is in because of what _you_ did!" Robin asked, his anger level mounting.

"Yes, of course! She means just as much to the rest of us as she does to you!" Raven yelled back.

"Uh…Robin?" Beast Boy tried to get into the conversation.

"Yeah, to the others, she does. Apparently not to you," he said.

Raven felt a sharp jab. "D-don't be stupid, Robin. We're friends, you know!"

"That's right, you _were!_" Robin retorted. As fast as lightning, he drew out a smoke bomb and threw it into the floor. The other two titans coughed and fanned away the smoke.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Beast Boy coughed.

"AAAAAUUUUUGH!"

"Raven!"

Raven acted fast and put up a barrier before Robin's foot could make contact with her head. Robin landed on the black aura and propelled himself off of it, landing on the floor gracefully. He reached into his belt and pulled out his bowstaff. His weapon and Raven's magic equally matched each other and neither could get to the other's owner. Raven's eyes glowed white as she summoned her empty cot at Robin. He easily avoided and swung his bow staff at her, but was stopped by a pair of green hands grabbing the weapon.

"What…is…your…problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"Should I even give you an answer? She shot Starfire, and that's reason enough to assume she is an enemy!" Robin replied, pushing down on the bow staff. The changeling's knees buckled.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried. She summoned her powers to help him, but Robin was much more forceful than the both of their strength put together.

"Heh…you know as well I do that it's not her fault," Beast Boy said, breathing heavily to keep from giving out.

"You wouldn't know. She shot you, too!"

"Yeah, but I actually saw the _real_ enemy!"

"No need to brag about it, she's standing right behind you!"

"Son of a—!"

"Beast Boy, watch it!"

Beast Boy looked down to see Robin raise his foot and bring it forward forcefully. The toe of his metal sole made contact with the changeling's stomach, causing him to collapse, gasping for air. Robin quickly drew out three birdarangs and tossed them at Raven. She didn't see them coming and felt a stabbing pain in her right shoulder. The other two had grazed her, barely tearing her cloak, but one had been so carefully aimed that it had stuck in her skin.

As Robin approached the two, the doors opened and a bright blue light flashed, followed by a loud explosion. When the titans opened their eyes, they saw Robin unconscious and Cyborg standing in the doorway, his sonic cannon still smoking.

Beast Boy brightened. "Cy!"

"I heard a ruckus and figured from Robin's attitude back there that he came to take his anger out on you two," Cyborg said, grinning at them.

"Raven, are you OK?" Beast Boy asked, but his expression turned from surprise to concern when he saw the birdarang in her shoulder.

Raven noticed this change of feeling. "It's fine. It's not that deep," she said quickly, pulling out the weapon. Immediately, blood started to gush from the wound.

"We should get that bandaged up right now!" Cyborg said, running around frantically to find bandages. Meanwhile, Beast Boy let her sit on his cot.

"A-ha! OK…" Cyborg began to bandage up Raven's injury while Beast Boy watched curiously. Cyborg noticed him staring at how he was wrapping Raven's shoulder. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I just want to know how in case you aren't here next time," Beast Boy said, grinning nervously.

"All right. Finished," Cyborg announced, cutting the bandage and taping it down. Then he picked up Robin's limp form and left the room.

"We seem to be getting injured quite a lot, huh?" Beast Boy joked, but Raven didn't even smile this time. He could see that she was still hurt by Robin's last comment. He put a hand on her shoulder (her good one). "It's OK, Rae. We know it's not your fault."

"Thanks for the reassurance, but it's plain as day that no one believes me," she replied.

"Well, I believe you."

"Yeah, but you only say that because you don't want to hurt my feelings." Raven wanted to cry again, but Beast Boy pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK. It won't happen again."

But, oddly enough, Raven felt that he was wrong.

Eh…**looks over everything she just wrote**…OMG. I did not just write that. I did not write that…OK, fine, I did. Just be happy I didn't go any farther! …Like _the icon_…**shivers**…UGH. Anyway, review please. Wow, six pages, but most was the reviews screw up. Oh, well, it's still long! Watch those videos if you like LOZ, btw! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

DAMN! The URLs didn't show up! Sorry…So, did you like the last chapter? I know I know, it was all underlined…something went wrong with the computer again…**sigh**. Sorry that I left out some people in the review responses, but it's a long process to get these chapters up so it's bound to happen. I will always answer the missed reviews in the next chapter, like so:

Chapter 4 reviews (that I missed):

BB/Rae fan: Eh…sure? But I can't tell you, actually…hehehe! You'll find out in this chappie!

Chibi Scooby: Oh! Good point! I actually didn't think of that. Thanks for pointing that out, but it's just essential to the plotline, you know? Thanx for the constructive criticism, I don't mind one bit! It helps me for next time!

FallingDarkAngel: Thanx! That's for both the compliment and helpful point.

Chapter 5 reviews:

Yunie/Hawkeye: HAHAHA! Again with the LOZ quotes! YAY!

Rose: Thanx! I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, Robin does have anger issues, especially when it comes to Slade. And I've noticed that Cartoon Network has sort of been moving toward the RaeRob thing, so I emphasize RobStar. I'm thinking of starting a chain mail of how many people support BBRae and RobStar.

Ravenfairie: Really? It was that good? Wow. Anyway, here is your update!

Rea and bb fan: Thanx! We shall see about Star. And yes, Robin knew she was possessed because of what the guy told him, but anger makes you pretty blind sometimes, ya know?

They-Call-Me-Orange: Yeah, the underlining was a malfunction **points to first paragraph** And…sorry, but I don't think I'll be doing that…ahem. Really immature over here. I still think that kissing is gross, I'm so sorry. Don't take it personally. Otherwise, I would do it…**shivers** Sorry. It's just that my friend TheLegendofZelda didn't really help by saying that I could just say that they went to a room and didn't come back for a while.

Lovex3spell: Thanx SO much! You made my day!

Smoke-Angel: Thanx, and that was a malfunction.

Linkinparkh2over: OMG! Someone fainted! Are they OK? And I SO have a brain! And thanx for the "respirator" info. IT BETTER BE CORRECT! (jk)

BlackDove682: Uh, thanx!

StarfireLover: Oh, got it! Thanx! **Munches on gummies**

Coolcatjas: Ha ha ha! …I don't get it. Anyway, thanx! And here, I finally updated!

CheeseFairyXXL: Oh, that. The underlining was a malfunction. As for the other thing…well, I try to make Cyborg optimistic, even though he is worried, you know? If I were in that situation, I would try to grin a lot to keep people happy!

Chibi Scooby: Yeah! And you're right, I could've done all those things, but I'll make something up right now: 1) Cyborg has advised Raven not to use her powers, as it might weaken her mental barrier to mind control (I'll put that in here somewhere). 2) Starfire is Tameranian and therefore more prone to human weapons, you know? Whereas BB can just be…um…well, since he can morph, he's gotta have something in his skin that will repel the bullet…I guess…

OK, I think that's all. Remember, if I missed your review, don't take it personally! I was just being stupid and didn't put it in…but I promise that it will be in the next chapter! Thanx everyone!

**_OH, IMPORTANT MESSAGE_**: RaeBB fans, I have some VERY bad news! I just checked the number of RobRae fics and RaeBB fics (you know, you insert their names in the character thing?) and I found something very wrong! WE ARE BEHIND! The RobRae people have 193 fics and we have 149! We need to do something about this! I have one message to you all: START WRITING! …I'll keep you posted on the statistics of that, btw.

Robin's ears became aware of the sound of the ocean outside, and he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't remember anything that had happened in the previous…how long had it been?

"Oh, you're awake!" a familiar voice said in relief. Robin tilted his head lazily to the side and spotted Cyborg bringing in a plate of food.

"Cyborg? How long have I been here?" Robin asked.

"You've been here all night. I was beginning to think that that stuff I gave you was too strong!"

Robin's eyes widened. A whole night! It wasn't possible! But, then again, Cyborg had said that he had given him something, probably some sort of drug (not the illegal kind, you weirdos!). He felt relaxed and somewhat emotionless.

"I brought you something to eat," the half robot told him, propping up Robin and putting the food on his lap.

"Thanks. I'm starving!"

As Robin ate, he looked around and spied Starfire on the cot next to him. Instantly, his memory flooded back to him, but he didn't feel the same powerful anger like before. Yet he remembered what he had done to the other two titans. He began to worry.

"Cyborg? What happened to Raven and Beast Boy?"

Cyborg looked serious when he heard this question. "Well, Beast Boy is OK. He still has random pain spazzums where the bullet wound is, though."

"What about Raven?"

"Raven had a pretty bad injury from your birdarang. She said she was fine, but…"

"Oh. And how has Starfire been?"

Cyborg fidgeted again. "Her heart rate and everything is fine, but she doesn't look like she'll be getting up anytime soon."

Robin was silent. He was still upset with Raven, but he thought of the mysterious voice in the shadows, and decided to put his faith in what Beast Boy had said.

When Robin was finished eating, Cyborg took his plate and began to walk toward the door. He paused at the threshold, however.

"You are allowed to get out of bed, by the way, Robin. You don't have any injuries worth worrying about."

"I think I'll stay here and rest for a while," Robin told him. Cyborg shrugged and left the room, the doors sliding shut behind him.

…

"Does it still hurt?"

"For the last time, it's _fine!_"

"I'm just making sure!"

"Well, it's getting annoying!"

"Sorry!"

Beast Boy sat and pouted at one end of the table while Raven sat reading at the other, drumming the fingers of her free hand on the table. The two of them had obtained permission from Cyborg to roam around and "do homework or something."

After a few more moments of awkward silence, the half-robot walked into the room with Robin's empty dish.

"Well?"

"He's finally awake, but Star's still out," Cyborg replied, placing the dish on top of the already towering pile of dirty dishes, which teetered precariously when he added the new load. Beast Boy stole a quick glance at Raven, but looked away before anyone had time to comment about it.

"Robin said that he would be staying in there for a bit longer," Cyborg added, sitting beside the changeling. He sighed heavily.

"…Can't Raven heal them?" Beast Boy asked. He had been wondering why no one had thought of it before. Raven's vein throbbed.

"I've already told her not to use her powers."

"Why not?" Beast Boy's curiosity was getting on Raven's nerves, and she was using every ounce of self-control not to hit him with her conveniently heavy book.

"Because she could possibly weaken her mental protection and leave her vulnerable to another…incident." Cyborg finished the sentence a little nervously.

Raven was now fidgeting a little, but Beast Boy noticed and was smart enough not to say anything more.

Another awkward silence followed, disturbed only by the rustling of paper when Raven turned the page of her novel. Then Beast Boy stood up.

"I'm going to go play video games," he announced, a little louder than necessary. Cyborg got up to allow him passage and said that he would be joining him, leaving Raven to read her book alone at the table.

"Finally…!" she muttered.

She found it very hard to concentrate, however, when the two started to play Super Smash Brothers. Raven found herself reading the same line over and over and over and over and over and over—finally, she couldn't stand the explosions. She slammed her book together loudly and left the room, the two boys staring after her.

"What's her problem?" Cyborg asked, turning back to the game.

"No clue," Beast Boy replied, but they both knew exactly what the problem was.

…

Robin's gaze constantly switched from Starfire to her monitor. When was she going to wake up? It was just too much to see Starfire in this state.

"_Poor Star. Here she is, an innocent Tameranian just barely used to Earth customs, and then something like this happens,"_ he thought.

He was so deep in thought that he did not notice the big green pair of eyes looking up at him.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Starfire! You're alive!"

Without thinking, he had pulled Starfire into a tight hug. Starfire returned it gratefully. Not by choking him, but a real genuine hug. When they released each other, she took the respirator off.

"Star! You still need that!"

"No, I do not, Robin. I can breathe just fine."

"Yes, you need it!"

"But I do not!" Starfire giggled. Robin continued to insist, although he was just a little bit worried and knew that she didn't really need it.

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No, Robin!"

They continued to laugh and joke for a few more minutes before Cyborg came in to check on them. He was shocked to see Starfire awake and smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Starfire! Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Of course, friend Cyborg! I feel much better," she replied. Robin quickly put the respirator down on a table and blushed, embarrassed at his childishness.

"So! I think you should eat something first, Starfire, because you haven't eaten for a few—" Robin began, in an effort to cover up his humiliation. But the remaining titans entering the room cut him off.

"Starfire! You're alive!" they both exclaimed in relief. Starfire smiled.

"Of course!"

"Just don't scare us like that again!" Beast Boy told her.

"Yeah," Raven added. "We don't need anymore scares around here, with all that's been happening."

Everyone laughed, although they thought this was odd, coming from Raven. Not only was she not the type to say that, but she was also the one who had been the source of most of the "scares."

…

"So it seems like Starfire actually came around OK, huh?" Beast Boy asked. They were now all settled in the living room.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied.

"But why would Starfire be in a worse condition than Beast Boy was? She wasn't hit near a vital organ," Robin asked Cyborg. Raven flinched.

"I was wondering about that, too," Cyborg answered, "but I found that Tameranian skin is more easily penetrated by Earth bullets. They aren't accustomed to lead and explosives like they are to their own weapons. On the other hand, Beast Boy's genetic code allows him to shape shift, so it requires the shifting of skin…material…as well as internal organs."

"That makes sense…" Raven added uncomfortably, watching Beast Boy's eyes swirl with confusion.

"I don't get it!" he cried in frustration.

"When your IQ miraculously boosts, you will," Cyborg teased.

"That's not funny, dude!"

As the titans continued to talk and comfort each other, a figure lingered outside the living room window, disappearing as soon as Raven's eyes flickered over the panes.

Cliffy! I know it's still daytime in the story, but just use your imagination! Oh, yes, a lot of people told me that BB would be in a worse condition than Starfire. This is completely true, but I just threw in that little…um…whatever you want to call it. I hope the explanation I added was good enough. Review please!


	7. What Really Happened Friday Night

Ugh…brain…hurts…Sorry, I've been trying to decide how to advance this plot because I sorta had some blind spots when I started writing. And sorry that it took so long…plot bunnies only hit me in the nighttime or when I'm out of town, unfortunately. So, I was up for a while last night and thought about the plot, so I think I'll be OK! Here are the review responses:

Yunie/Hawkeye: LOL! Your reviews are always a good laugh, Yunie!

Ravenfairie: Thanx! And I'm so sorry! Here's the update!

cRiTiC123: I KNOW! Birthmark should die! Along with Terra and Malchior. Oh yes, and Slade too. Lol meh weird! And I counted wrong, but there are a lot more fics out there and for all we know we could be ahead. But keep writing anyway, I'll try to read some of it!

Crazier than you: Thanx! Lol very nice, of course I will review to my own story (jk)!

Coolcatjas: You think _that_ chapter took long? Well this one took longer!

Beeny: Thanx! Yeah, I realized that too after I posted the chapter and then I was like, "Crap! Oh well." Lol!

Rea and BB fan: Tank yas!

FULLMETAL49: Dude, I have no clue. Ask the weird people who wrote them (jk).

Chibi Scooby: Yeah, bullets lethal! Oh well. What's done is done, and everyone lives. YAY POWER TO THE COMMAS!

Lovex3spell: Sorry! Did I lose you? **Tumbleweed rolls by** … **another tumbleweed rolls by** …? **100000000 tumbleweeds smother WBH** NOOOO! Attack of the tumbleweeds! I have lost you forever! Jk lol!

OK, well, to people who actually bothered comin' back to read, I salute you! **Salutes faithful readers** You all rock! Keep checking back puhleze! **Puppy dog eyes**

It was Monday, and it was time to go to school again. Of course, the first thing that happened was…

"BEAST BOY, GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"GAH!" Beast Boy cried, flying out of bed. He ran to his dresser and started throwing his clothes on the floor, looking for the ones he always wore to school. Once there, he would go to the upper school director and she would take care of his skin "discoloration."

"Hurry up, will you? Everyone else is waiting downstairs!" Robin called.

"I'm coming, jeez! A-ha!" Beast Boy yelled in triumph when he found his outfit. Quickly dressing and grabbing his backpack (Raven had insisted that he pack it the night before so he wouldn't make them all late), he joined Robin down the hallway and followed him down to the garage.

"Could you be any slower?" Raven asked as the two boys took their seats in the car.

"Yeah, I could. But you'd probably kill me if I was," Beast Boy answered.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"But, Raven, I thought your brain is contained in your head," Starfire remarked. Beast Boy started to laugh but Robin and Raven's death glares silenced him.

"It is, Star. That's just…" Robin began.

"…a saying," Raven finished.

"Oh."

"Yo, BB! I think Ms. Morrison's gonna have her work cut out for her if you go lookin' like that," Cyborg said. Beast Boy turned into an octopus and adjusted the front mirror to see himself.

"AUGH! I forgot to brush my hair this morning!" he cried, turning back into human form. Cyborg readjusted the mirror while Raven sighed and pulled out a comb.

"I thought you might need this," she said, handing it to him.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

At school, Cyborg parked the car and they all got out and walked up to the gates. The security guard greeted them and they walked to the locker hall.

"Ugh…I hate this part of the morning," Raven muttered, following the other titans through the crowd of students packed into the small passageway. Halfway there, Beast Boy yelled to them over the noise.

"Guys! I'm going into Ms. Morrison's office! If you need me, I'll be there!" Then he disappeared.

On the other side of the hall, the titans headed to their favorite meeting spot, a stone bench that they called "The Bench." Dropping their heavy backpacks, they sat down and looked over the day's schedule.

"Seriously, guys, why do you always have to crowd around me?" Raven asked.

"Because you're the only one with a planner, Rae," Cyborg answered.

"Yeah, 'cause you lost yours! Just go buy a friggin' new one!"

"Friends, come and view my planner and leave Raven to her 'personal space,'" Starfire said. Robin was there in a flash but Cyborg lingered a bit more just to annoy Raven.

"So, it goes E, F, Break, G, H, Lunch, I, B, C. Crap, I don't have my free today!" Robin said.

"This means I do not have the free, either," Starfire said.

"Heh…guess this means lots of homework for us tonight, huh, St—I mean _Kori,_" Robin remarked. At school, they had to use their codenames, Vic, Gar, Rae, Rich, and Kori. It was hard for them to keep a low profile, and they had almost been uncovered many times. The only people who had been entrusted with the secret were the staff.

"Remind me again why we have to go to school all the time now?" Raven asked.

"Because we need our intelligence as much as anyone does. Plus, we've only got one more year after this," Robin replied reasonably.

"_You_ guys have one more year. This is my last," Cyborg teased. Raven glared at him.

"Sometimes, you are more evil than my father, Vic."

"Oh, I'm sure you could think of someone _worse,_ Rae," the half-robot replied (although at the moment he wasn't, thanks to the image-changing device).

"Shut up," came the response when she realized what he was getting at.

"Come on, guys, cut it out," Robin said, jokingly. "How long until classes start, Vic?"

"About five minutes," Cyborg replied, checking his wristwatch. "We made good time, considering Gar's laziness."

"Hey, it's not my fault we have to get up so early!" a voice called from the direction of the locker hall. Beast Boy stood there, his skin now a tan-ish color. "How do I look?"

"…Natural, for a change," Raven replied flatly.

"Hey, I resent that!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the five misfits."

"Red."

"Richard."

The two boys stood up and faced each other angrily. Red was a boy in Robin's grade (11th) who bore a deep hatred toward him for one reason. And that reason was Starfire.

"Beat it, Red," Raven said.

"What if I don't want to?" Red asked, slyly.

"You'd better, or else," Robin hissed.

"Oh, I'm so scared, Rich. I'd better run home or you'll beat me to a pulp," Red joked. Then he grew serious. "Bring it."

Robin was just about to start a fight when the bell rang. He picked up his bag and headed off to advisory. He looked over his shoulder and met Red's gaze.

"See you after school, Richard."

"Ugh, I really hate that guy," Robin muttered when they had reached advisory (they were all in Ms. Acedo's advisory, which met in the library).

"Tell me about it! He's so annoying!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"Please, Rob—er—Richard, what was he asking you to bring?" Starfire asked.

"That's an expression. It's basically asking for a fight," Robin answered.

"Yeah. Commonly used to provoke people," Raven commented. Then she grew serious. "So…what are we going to do about…you know…"

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't pretend you've forgotten," Raven replied, pulling up her sleeve and pointing to the bandages on her shoulder. "The cause of all of _this._"

"Robin?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven led him to a small corner of the library.

"No, I mean the other guy."

"Oh…"

There was a silence. Then Beast Boy took a deep breath. He still hadn't told anyone about the prank call, and he knew that Starfire hadn't either.

"Rae, there's something about Friday night that I didn't—"

The bell cut him off, signaling the next class. The entire advisory filed out of the library, the titans among them.

"Sorry, Garfield, I have to get to my next class. Tell me at free," Raven said, hurrying off to her next class, Advanced Drawing. Beast Boy sighed and went off to his class, Intermediate Digital Animation.

During the art teacher's lectures, Raven thought about what Beast Boy could have possibly meant about the missing piece of information he had tried to tell her. Nevertheless, she paid attention to her surrounding environment and didn't get in trouble for daydreaming when the teacher asked her a question.

At F period (8:45 AM), Raven headed towards the library to meet with Beast Boy. When he didn't show up after 5 minutes, she went to The Bench to wait there. Five minutes later, she checked at The Table, where the group ate lunch. When he didn't show, she was worried. She went all around school campus and even searched upstairs and in the computer lab. Finally, as she was heading back to the library, she heard voices coming from the other end of the locker hall. She could tell that it was Beast Boy, but she didn't know who he was talking to. They were just around the corner, so Raven stayed hidden in the hallway.

"…so, do you think I should tell her?" Beast Boy was saying.

"Beast Boy—" Raven recognized Starfire's voice.

"Ssh! Garfield, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Garfield, is it not skipping the class if I do not return?"

"You told Mrs. Schuur that you were going to the bathroom, right?"

"Yes…"

"OK, then it's not. So, do you think I should?"

"Should what?"

"Tell Rae about the call?"

Raven listened intently. What call?

"Do what you will, Garfield, I cannot even decide for myself as to whether or not to tell Rob—I mean, Richard. But if you decide to do so, please let me know."

"Of course, Star—um—Kori."

Starfire giggled. "Well, I should be going back now. See you at Break, friend!"

"Bye!"

Raven heard the sound of running footsteps fading as Starfire ran back to history. Then she heard a second pair of footsteps and Beast Boy came around the corner. When he saw Raven, he gulped.

"Uh…hi, Rae!"

"What call?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Raven began to get angry. "I heard your conversation with Starfire. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"_Crap,"_ he thought. Then he sighed. He should just tell her now. "We prank called a serial killer by accident on Friday night. Me and Starfire. That's what we were doing when you came in."

Raven's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Beast Boy knew the exact answer for that, but, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. "Because…we didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? _You_ don't want _us_ to _worry?_ God, Beast Boy. I can't believe you."

"But…"

"Do you realize how skilled some serial killers _are?_ They can track down people in a minute! You'd better hope that—" Raven suddenly stopped and gasped. "Shit."

"A-are you OK, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, watching her already pale face turned even paler.

"He already knows."

"Knows what?"

"Honestly, you can be so stupid sometimes!" Raven muttered. "I mean that he's already found us, knows us, and uncovered our weaknesses!"

Then the realization sunk in. "Crap."

"Yeah. Exactly. Except it's not crap for whoever it is," Raven replied, pacing up and down the locker hall. Beast Boy stopped her.

"So…how do we catch him?"

Cliffy! God, those things are my trademarks now. OK, so there is the update, the usual 4 pages. And don't worry; I know where this will be going now…kinda. But it will get exciting again, I promise! Review please!


	8. Dance? What Dance?

WHOO! First update in FOREVER! I'm diving right into this, I'm itching to write!

At Break, Raven and Beast Boy sat by their spot, "The Table." Raven was nervously biting her lower lip, while Beast Boy watched her anxiously.

"Rae, calm down, please—"

"Beast Boy, I don't think you grasp the danger of this situation you've put us all in."

The changeling sighed. He knew exactly what he had done, and he had the scars to prove it. "Look, Rae…I'm sorry."

Raven looked at him with an expression that struck home. "I know, Garfield, but that's not enough."

The bell rang, which was a relief for Beast Boy because he had been speechless. Robin was the first to approach them, book bag slung lazily over his shoulder.

"Whew, I had to sit through the longest lecture ever…"

He stopped when he caught sight of their faces. He frowned seriously at Raven, still chewing her lip.

"Rae…"

She stopped and looked at him, then at Beast Boy. He avoided her gaze.

"Richard, about what happened last weekend…Garfield told me that he and Kori prank called someone Friday night. They think it was a serial killer…"

Robin dropped his bag. It landed with a hard thud.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do I need to say it again?"

Robin looked at Beast Boy in utter disbelief. "You called a serial killer?"

At first, Beast Boy did not answer. Then he replied, "Yes."

Robin started to get angry again. "You jeopardized yours and Star's life for your stupid _pranks_?"

Beast Boy retaliated. "I'm sorry! How would I have known?"

"I've told you countless times not to mess with the phone! And I warned you that your pranks could really get us in trouble one day—"

"Shut up!"

"_You_ shut up!"

"BE QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!"

The boys immediately stopped yelling and stared at Raven.

"First of all, Robin, you're still in a mood from when Star was injured. Don't take it out on him. And second, he honestly did not know who he was calling. I don't think he deserves this kind of verbal abuse."

Robin glared at her. "Oh, yeah? So tell me, Raven, since when have you said that about yourself when you insult him and accuse him like he is the scum of the earth?"

Beast Boy was startled that Robin had dared to say that. He could already sense Raven's emotions collapsing inside. A small, but noticeable tear ran down her cheek.

"Rae, it's OK…I don't mind…" he whispered.

"No, Garfield, just…leave me alone."

In the blink of an eye, Raven had phased through the ground and was gone. Since she was in the corner of the cafeteria, no one had noticed the dark pool of energy consume Raven.

Beast Boy whipped around to face Robin in a rage, but he saw Starfire and Cyborg coming up behind him. Starfire ran up to them when she had seen the look in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Richard, Garfield, whatever is wrong?" she demanded.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you two? And where's Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"She's gone, thanks to genius here," Beast Boy hissed.

"What the hell?" Robin shouted back.

"Friends, please!" Starfire intervened.

"Yeah, c'mon. It's not really what I wanna spend my day with," Cyborg added.

"Fine…Kori, I just wanted you to know that I told Rae," Beast Boy told her, ignoring Robin for the moment.

Starfire looked a little relieved. "That is good, Garfield, for I have told Vic as well."

"Oh, so why am I the last to know?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked sadly at him. Then she quickly looked down at her feet. "I…I did not want to put you in harm's way, friend Richard."

Robin was surprised. As Starfire's best friend (or at least that's what he thought they were), he thought she could tell him anything.

"Kori…"

"Oh, Kori, I'm such a loser…why am I even talking to such a pretty girl like you when I have absolutely NO chance with you?"

Robin and Starfire wheeled around to find Red standing behind them, talking in a mocking voice.

"What's your problem?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I've just come to inform you misfits that the school dance is tonight," Red sneered. "Because, being such outcasts, you wouldn't know."

"It's tonight? No way!" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy shot him a strange look.

"Yeah, and you'd better hurry and ask _someone_, before I do. Or are you chicken?"

"Shut the hell up, jerk."

"Fine, then, I'll go away…" Red drawled as he started to walk away. Then he suddenly stopped and turned. "Oh, and it's an _open_ dance, so anyone you invite can come. I'll be taking advantage of that, so there'll be someone I'd like you to meet…later on, losers."

"God, I hate that guy," Robin murmured, as soon as Red was out of earshot.

"Aw, man! I don't have a date…" Cyborg moaned, ignoring everyone else and their problems.

"I wonder whom it is he is inviting…" Starfire asked herself.

"Who cares?" Beast Boy answered, shrugging.

"Oh, um…Kori? There was something I wanted to ask you…" Robin began, a blush slowly reddening his face.

"Yes?" she answered, Cyborg and Beast Boy sniggering behind her.

"Um…eh…will you…that is, uh—"

A loud ring interrupted him, along with the crowds of students rushing past them to the next class.

"Oh, I must depart, Richard, but please ask after class!"

Silently, Robin cursed to himself. Starfire's next class was with Red, and he would most likely get to her before he did.

…

Beast Boy sat anxiously in his next class. What was it now…? B? C? He didn't remember. His mind was too preoccupied with Raven. Her seat next to him was empty, and even after class had ended she had not shown up.

"_Rae, where are you?"_ Beast Boy thought hopelessly, as he tried to copy down notes in his H period class.

When lunchtime rolled around, he was extremely worried. He quickly walked down the halls until he reached Ms. Morrison's office and poked his head in.

"Um, excuse me? Have you seen Raven?"

"I'm sorry, Gar, I haven't seen her. Why, is something wrong?"

Beast Boy looked down at the tacky purple carpeting. "…No, just wondering. Thanks."

Lazily walking back to the table, stomach aching with hunger and worry, Beast Boy inwardly apologized to Raven. _"Rae…I'm sorry. If only I had known…I wouldn't have had to put you through all of that."_

And, in the dark, abandoned school infirmary, Raven heard him.

…

As the bell signaled to the students that it was time to eat, Starfire packed her books quickly, determined to avoid Red. Unfortunately, the students shoved and crowded her out, all in a rush to get out the door first. She had no choice but to wait for them to move as Red sauntered up to her.

"Hey, Kori. You got a date for the dance?"

Starfire moved away from him when she felt his arm around her shoulders. "Ah…"

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought for sure you'd already had one. You're such a pretty girl…" Red shook his head in mock disappointment. Starfire took this opportunity to try to escape out of the now clear doorway.

"Kori, I wasn't done talking, you know," Red called out, pulling her back to him by the waist. Kori felt uncomfortable.

"Could you please let go of me?"

"Just one thing…will you go to the dance with me, Kori?"

Starfire froze. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Please? I'm much more exciting than that stupid Richard. He hasn't even asked you yet, has he?"

Starfire suddenly realized that she was disappointed that Robin hadn't asked her. She hadn't given it any thought until now, and she discovered that she had secretly wanted him to ask her.

Red sensed this, and so he said to her, "Look, Kori, how about you stay after school and come to the dance with me?"

Starfire did not answer.

"Well, I'll meet you by the gym at 7, OK? Just tell Richard that you've already got a date, and that he doesn't have to worry about you."

With that, Red left the classroom, leaving Starfire confused and ashamed.

OK, that sucked, but at least it was an update. Trust me, this is NOT for filling, it does enhance the plot. But you will see how in the next update! BWAH!


End file.
